


A First

by KuroBakura



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Giving into temptation, Stephen and Everett experienced something that neither of them have done in years while Everett was paying the Sorcerer a visit one evening. A kiss. A surprise first kiss at that.





	A First

Stephen couldn't stop looking at Everett's lips. He was holding back the urge to just take him in his arms and plant a kiss onto those beautiful lips. The more the two men have been hanging out, the more Stephen has been falling in love with him. He hasn't felt this way about anyone since his highschool years. Everett suddenly took a drink of his water. Even the way he was drinking water was turning the Sorcerer on. His entire body felt warm and his heart was racing with excitement.

As Everett moved the cup away from his lips, Stephen just couldn't take it anymore. When Everett turned to look at Stephen, Stephen went for it. He quickly leaned forward and smashed his lips against Everett before Everett even had a chance to say a word. Everett pushed Stephen away in shock as he eyes were widened. Also, he was blushing. He was expecting a reaction but he didn't expect this reaction from Everett.

"What the hell did you that for?!" Everett exclaimed, not sure what exactly to do right now. Stephen did not regret it but did wish it went better. Especially for Everett.  
It has been such a long time since he has kissed another man. He forgot such a feeling.

"Isn't it obvious to you what I just did, Mr. Ross?" Stephen replied. It was very obvious to Everett. Everett stood up and looked away from him, still blushing. He clenched his fist. As much as Everett wanted to punch Stephen for doing what he did, he was not going to. It was because he was scared. Scared that Stephen wouldn't accept him. It has been YEARS since Everett has been with anyone, man or woman. And also, deep down, he has feelings for Stephen, too. Everett was not sure how to go about this.

"Did you do that because you wanted to or just for no reason?" Everett replied calmly. Stephen suddenly felt so bad. The tone of Everett's voice was not of angry but of both nervousness and hurt.

"Because I _wanted_ to. I am going to admit it. Everett, I truly and really like you. I didn't mean to make you mad or upset. If you hate me, I understand but I am not going to lie to you." Stephen told him. All of a sudden, Everett looked at Stephen, but now, he was smiling. He was not sure if he still should be cautious of relived at the moment.

"Y-you like me? Like, seriously like me? In that way?" Everett asked. Stephen nodded.

"Yes. I am also _attracted_ to you, Everett. Very attracted to you." Stephen told him. Everett gulped.

"I like you, too, Stephen. The reason I reacted is because...not only I did not expect it but...it has been years since I have kissed someone who I felt this way about. I have been wanting to do that for a while, to be honest." Everett explained. Suddenly, Stephen got up and held Everett close to him.

"I understand and I am sorry." Stephen spoke up as he held him. Everett had an idea.

"Well...you can _properly_ kiss me again if you want to." Everett piped up as he felt the warmth of Stephen's body as he was pressed against up him. Stephen smiled and looked at Everett.

"I would be delighted." Stephen responded. Now, Everett had a smile in his face. Stephen leaned his head down towards Everett and placed his lips onto Everett’s lips once again. This time, Everett did not push him away. In fact, Everett wrapped his arms around Stephen. Neither of them wanted this feeling to stop or pull away. Both of them wanted to stay like this for as much as they could. But at last. A minute later, both men pulled away to catch their breaths, letting go as they looked at each other then smiled.

“I love you, Everett.” Stephen piped up. When he said it outloud, it gave Stephen such a happy feeling inside of his chest. It felt wonderful to Stephen that now it was out in the open about how he feels about Everett. The same goes for Everett. At this point, he realized that Stephen truly loved him.

“I love you, too.” Everett said back. All of a sudden, Stephen let out a giggle. Everett became confused.

“What's so funny?” Everett asked. Stephen calmed down enough to soeak

“Oh, nothing. It is just...you are so cute.” Stephen replied. Everett blushed even more than he already was.

“I am _NOT_ cute.” Everett told him.

“Ooooh, yes, you are!” Stephen responded quickly.

“There is nothing about me at all that is “cute”.” Everett retorted. Stephen placed a hand onto one of Everett’s cheeks and looked into his eyes.

“I beg to differ, Mr. Ross and there is nothing you can do to change my mind.” Stephen said to him. Everett sighed. He forgot what it was like to be in a relationship or the start of one. It was going to take some time to get used but for once...Everett was excited about it. Last time he has a boyfriend, it was in high school but yet...it was hard to be open about it and after that relationship ended, he only dated a couple of women since then but regardless, it has been years since he has been with anyone. Now, he was ready to date again. It was going to be interesting to the two of them.

“...I am going to let it go. _This_ time.” Everett spoke.

“Why? Are going to punish me, Captain?” Stephen responded in a flirty tone. Everett became flustered as he hid his face as he mouthed “oh my God”. Stephen chuckled to himself.

“Oh, I love this man so much.” Stephen thought. Everett could not believe he just did that but yet...he wasn't surprised. Secretly, he was smiling underneath. Stephen gave the top of Everett’s head a kiss. Everett calmed done and the two of them spent a little more time together before Everett had to leave for the night, which saddened Stephen but understand that Everett was not ready to spend the night.

 

###

 

As Stephen sat at his desk, reading a book before bed, his phone dinged. He looked at the screen. It was a message from Everett. He quickly picked up and looked at the message.

 **ER** : _Just had a thought. I know why we are officially a couple now but...wanna go on a date Friday night?_

Stephen’s heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. It did not take long for Stephen to reply to that message.

 **SS** : _Yes! Yes, of course! I would love to!_

Everett replied a few seconds later.

 **ER** : _Great! By the way, I did not say this earlier but I am so glad that we were able to be honest with how we feel about each other. ...Though..something is on my mind._

Stephen did not want Everett to feel like he could not tell him anything.

 **SS** : _There is no need to be nervous. What is it that is on your mind, love?_

This reply took a little bit longer than the other ones. Not to mention that it was longer than the other replies, too.

 **ER** : _To be honest with you..I was worried at first that you did not feel the same way about me. I am not exactly a supermodel or what I used to be like 10 years or even 5 years ago. Inside and out, I have flaws and scars. Whether you can see them or not, I have them. Now...I am a worried that after a while...you will leave me. It would not be the first time someone has nor have I ever been really accepted by a lot of people. Only very few. I really like you. Well, fuck, who am I kidding? I LOVE you, Stephen. More than you may think I do. Even though, I may be a bit harsh and such, I promise you that I will never hurt you. I want to be with you. For the rest of my life. That’s what has been on my mind and how I feel._

Stephen wanted to hug him so much right now. He knew what it felt not being able to be who you are in world where people want to tear you down or rip you apart to make you into something that you are not. He truly also thought of Everett as being the most gorgeous man he has ever seen in his life. Like a GOD in his eyes. Stephen messaged back.

 **SS** : _Everett, please, do think you are not good enough because are amazing. Plus, I do not want a supermodel. Why would I want a supermodel when I already have the sexiest man on the planet? And, yes, I am speaking about you, Everett. To me, you are the most magnificent creature to ever walk this planet. I have flaws, too. I rather you be who you than anyone else because that’s the way I love you. With all my heart. Do you understand?_

What Stephen could not see or was that Everett was in tears on the other side. Everett could not contain his joy.

 **ER** : _I do! I do understand. You have no idea how happy I am right now. I feel like I am over the moon!_

A huge smile broke out onto Stephen’s face.

 **SS** : _You know...I CAN make that physically possible._

 **ER** : _..Wouldn’t be hard to breath without the right equipment, though?_

Everett had a good point, though. A very good point at that.

 **SS** : _Well...it wouldn't be THAT exact moon but it would be a moon of some sort or somewhere._

No matter what moon it was, Everett was just so happy. So was Stephen. The conversation lasted for a few more minutes before Everett had to head to bed. Stephen put his phone back down onto tje desk and finished up the chapter of his book that he was reading before he headed to sleep himself. With a smile on his face.

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
